My warriors story
by seth the dragonboy
Summary: create your own warriors characters.First story.Don't be too hard. this will help me make my new story.Flames will be used on Hawkfrost.
1. Chapter 1

**My warriors story**

**Clans:**

**SeaClan( said to love swimming lives close to the ocean seems to be the meanest clan) special power:can breathe under water**

**AirClan(lives on the hills say to be faster than rabbits)special power: extermely sharp fangs**

**DarkClan(loves to hunt and kill in the dark rarely seen in the day)special power:long sharp claws**

**ForestClan(loves to hunt in daylight to be in tress and doesn't like to be in fights)special powers:can climb trees really easy**

**SunClan(said to be the closet to StarClan hunt and kills durning the day rarely seen at night except on the night of a full moon)special power: can sense when food is bount-a-full**

**SeaClan:**

**Leader-Foamstar-a white tom with grenish-blue eyes**

**Deputy-Sandfur-a light brown she-cat with dark brown eyes**

**Warriors- Swiftwind- almost old enough to join the elders this tom is a gray and has green eyes**

**Oceanfur- dark gray she-cat almost looks blue and has ocean blue eyes**

**Mouseclaw- dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Jadeeyes- a cream she-cat with beautiful emerald eyes**

**Midnight sun- a black tom with orange tips of hair on his head has iceay blue eyes**

**Graybird- a gray white she-cat with blue eyes**

**Darkears- a gray she-cat with one dark gray ear has green eyes**

**Shadowblossom- a dark gray she-cat with green eyes**

**Lunarspots-a cream colored she-cat with yellow splotches has green eyes**

**Appretices- Badgerpaw- black tom with a white stripe going down his back has yellow eyes**

**Sunpaw- golden tom with green eyes**

**Blackpaw-a brown tom with a black tail has yellow eyes**

**Whitepaw- a white tom with green eyes**

**Flowerpaw- A creamed colored she-cat with green eyes**

**Poisonpaw- brown tom with black stripes has yellow eyes**

**Queens- Morningbird- a cream colored she-cat with green eyes; has 2 kits; mate is Foamstar(kits: Mintkit- light gray she-cat with green eyes; Snowkit: white tom with blue eyes**

**Elders- Kinkear- is a bown tom with wild hair has one ear missing**

**any body can join heres what you put**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Clan:**

**Kin:**

**Rank:**

**Mentor or apprentince: **

**personilty:**

**Description:**

**Past:**

**and anything you want to add.**

**we also need loners and other animal too.**

****

**I walked back to my camp it was dark and cold. I hate my mentor. I just want to kill him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Allegiances**

**SeaClan:**

**Leader-Foamstar-a white tom with grenish-blue eyes**

**Deputy-Sandfur-a light brown she-cat with dark brown eyes**

**Medicine cat- Blackfeather- a black tom with gray eyes isn't blind though**

**Warriors- Swiftwind- almost old enough to join the elders this tom is a gray and has green eyes**

** Oceanfur- dark gray she-cat almost looks blue and has ocean blue eyes**

**Mouseclaw- dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Jadeeyes- a cream she-cat with beautiful emerald eyes**

**Midnightsun- a black tom with orange tips of hair on his head has icey blue eyes; has one eye; appretice: Poisonpaw**

**Graybird- a gray white she-cat with blue eyes**

**Darkears- a gray she-cat with one dark gray ear has green eyes**

**Shadowblossom- a dark gray she-cat with green eyes**

**Lunarspots-a cream colored she-cat with yellow splotches has green eyes**

**Appretices- Badgerpaw- black tom with a white stripe going down his back has yellow eyes**

**Sunpaw- golden tom with green eyes**

**Blackpaw-a brown tom with a black tail has yellow eyes**

**Whitepaw- a white tom with green eyes**

**Flowerpaw- A creamed colored she-cat with green eyes**

**Poisonpaw- brown tom with black stripes has yellow eyes**

**Queens- Morningbird- a cream colored she-cat with green eyes; has 2 kits; mate is Foamstar(kits: Mintkit- light gray she-cat with green eyes; Snowkit: white tom with blue eyes**

**Elders- Kinkear- is a bown tom with wild hair has one ear missing**

**AirClan**

**Leader-**

**Deputy-**

**Medicine cat-**

**Warriors- Mistyeyes- a steelblue she-cat with a white tail and paws**

**Gentlestep- a white-gray swirled she-cat with misty blue eyes**

**Blazefang- a ginger tom with green eyes**

**DarkClan**

**Leader-Swiftstar- a white she-cat with ginger patcers has light blue eyes**

**Deputy-**

**Medicine cat-**

**Warriors- Sandfire- a ****white tom with ginger stripes along his sides and light blue, almost white eyes**

**Gorsepelt- a light gray tom with light yellow eyes**

**Apprentice- Sootpaw- a Dark gray tom with lighter gray stripes and yellow eyes**

**Mousepaw- a pure white tom with eerie icy blue eye**

**Freepaw-a pure white she-cat with white eyes is not blind**

**Tigerpaw- a black tom with white stripes around his tail has amber eyes**

**Hawkpaw- a white tom with light brown stripes on his sides and blue eyes**

**Runnigpaw- a dark brown tom with amber eyes and is a medicine cat apprentice**

**Queens- Fawnstep- a light brown she-cat with small white flecks and light blue eyes. Kits:Stormkit - a light gray tom with purple eyes. Leafkit- a light brown she-cat with amber eyes. Rabbitkit- a light brown tom with a dark gray tail**

**Elders-Whitebelly- a badly scarred black tom with a white belly and is blind and deaf. **

**Heatherfall-Light brown she-cat with white stripes on her sides. Lost a foot to a badger.**

**SunClan**

**Leader-**

**Deputy-**

**Medicine cat- Fawnflight- a reddish brown she-cat with white spots on her back and brown eyes**

**Warriors-Rosepetal- a gray she-cat with slightly darker flecks and blue eyes**

**Moonfrost- a silver she-cat with a white crescent moon shaped mark on her forehead and ice blue eyes**


	3. Chapter 3

** My brother and I ran out of the camp as fast as we could without being seen. There was a badger on the loose,so the camp was well guarded. I am only a kit, so I can't do much, so me and my brother went looking for the badger and be heroes. My brother Firekit is shy and not really adventrous like I am. I am Mindnightkit and I am apart of Seaclan.**

** "are you sure we should be doing this?" Firekit asked nervously.**

** "yes, now shut your trap please, I can't hear," I said**

** I heard the badger stomping near us and it smelled yucky too.**

** "Stay in the bushes, okay while I go after the badger," I whispered**

** "A-a-alright," he stuttered**

** I snuck out into the clearing. I didn't see that damn bader anywhere, it ran off on me. I smelt it againt, somwhere I didn't want it to be. It was right behind my brother. I stared at himin saw the horror on my face and turned saw the badger right behind him and ran for his badger was catching up to him. I did the only thing an older brother can do. I ran towards the badger jumped on to it and scratcjed it, right in the eyes. I blinded it and its' claws hit me i my left eye. It in turn ran away from the clearing. I could not see out of my left eye because of all the blood. My brother did something I thought he would do.**

** "Someone please,help," he yelled out**

** I smelled something else. I thought the badger was back. No, I looked it was a fox. I stood up and ran towards the fox. I scratched its eyes jumped on ots back. I bit its neck as hard as i could it fell to the floor dead. Firekit looked at me, petrified. I heard my clanmates voices yelling in the distant. I smiled and closed my eye and everything went black.**

** When I woke up I saw my sisters,Graykit and Darkit,Firekit, and my clan leader ad medicine cat.**

**"Hey, are you alright," asked my medicine cat**

** "yes, I am fine, Blackfeather," I said yawning**

** Good, girls go to your mother I have to talk to your brothers," my leader, Foamstar said**

**"Yes." I said**

** " What your you two thinking going out of the camp without your mother, with a badger on the loose." He said**

** "um, don't blame Firekit it wasn't his fault, I dragged him with me," I said**

** "Alright I see, Firekit go Now." Foamstar said. Firekit ran out and glanced at me with fear in his face and ran to our mother.**

** " I'm sorry Foamstar, I wanted to be a hero and I dragged Firekit along so, he can be one too." I said scared.**

** " alright, I see please don't do it again." he said." nice scar, too Midnightkit." he smiled and left.**

** I smiled too. I learned to never to that again. My luck was I didn't die. I really learned my lesson.**

**The end.**


End file.
